When we were Happy
by wondergirl257
Summary: A series of flashbacks where Conrad and Victoria were actually happy together.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: A series of one - shots collaborated by myself and Cass a wonderful friend on tumblr. Enjoy ConVict fans.

Victoria looked at the crystal vase holding the orchids which had just been delivered. She stared through them, but she realized that eventually she would have to read the note. She leaned over and grabbed the envelope stuck between the flowers.  
"The delicate beauty of these orchids reminded me of you." CONRAD  
She scoffed at his words and suddenly she was reminded of happier times.

"What do you think, Vicky?"  
She absolutely could not help from smiling, no one had ever bought her flowers before.  
"Well, Conrad, they're gorgeous!"  
He smiled at her broadly, "Read the note."  
She smiled back and walked over to the flowers. She plucked the note from the rose petals.  
"These roses are almost as breathtaking as you."  
"Oh, Conrad," she sighed, "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome," he said as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly.


	2. Hospital Woes

Conrad felt a single tear slip silently down his cheek, horrified he reached over and wiped it out with his thumb, "Why can't I see her?!"  
"Conrad, son, I know that you're worried, but it's just not proper for the husband to be in there with his wife while she's giving birth."  
"But, dad-"  
"Conrad, this is the way Victoria wants it."  
Oh, how I hated the very existence of that man, he couldn't be more wrong. Victoria had wanted me in there, we even got into a fight over it. I had sworn that I wouldn't step foot in there, but now hearing the tortured screams of my wife? I knew that I had to get in there, no matter what the cost.  
"Son, you know I'm right, I'll go get us a cup of coffee. Hmm?"  
I nodded, "And dad? Could you go get Victoria a Grande Mocha, she's been craving them all the time and I figure she deserves a treat after what she's going through."  
"You two are going to have a real marriage, aren't you? You're going to be different," he smiled.  
I smiled back, "Yeah, she's the one, dad."  
"That's nice, son."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
With my dad finally off my back, I bolted to Victoria's room. I knocked on the door and a nurse came out, pushing me back from the door.  
"Sir, I was instructed from Mr. Edward Grayson to not let anyone into this room especially a Mr. Conrad Grayson."  
"Whatever he's paying, you I'll pay you double."  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"Conrad," Victoria's urgent voice called.  
I shrugged the nurse's grip off my shoulders and bolted into the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Victoria was sweaty and crying. Victoria never cried. She also looked to be in immense pain.  
"Victoria!" I ran to her.  
"Hi, "Mr. I'd rather drop dead than step foot in there"."  
The nurse that was attending to Victoria gave me a dirty look.  
"Victoria, I wanted to be in here, really, but Dad told me that it just wasn't proper for me to be in here."  
"Where is dad?"  
"Oh, he's getting you a Grande Mocha."  
She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
I sat down in the recliner that was offered, not releasing my grip on her hand, "So, tell me, how long before there's an heir to the Grayson name?"


	3. Marry Me

"Conrad," she laughed, "You've been so romantic all evening, now what's going on?"  
"Well, Victoria Harper," he got down on one knee, "You have been the one bright spot in my life for a long time. You are beautiful, intelligent, ambitious, loving, passionate and… amazing. I would like to try and make you as happy as you've made me even if it takes eternity. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
She breathed in and out, this was the moment she had been waiting for since they had first met, "Yes."


	4. Terrified

A\n: Sorry that these first few are so short, but Cass wrote these, they're still amazing though. Trust me, it looks longer on Tumblr Lol. So, have no fear a multi - chapter fic will soon be here.

"Victoria," I laughed, "God, I love you."  
She smiled at me, "I lov- Oh, my God, no!"  
I quickly lost my smile, "What's wrong, Vicky," I asked, pulling out my pet name for her.  
"My mother's here," she all but screamed.  
"Really? I'd like to meet her," I smiled at her.  
"No!"  
"Victoria, what's going on? What don't I know?"  
She faltered, "My m-mother threw me out when I was fifteen."  
I was horrified, "Why?"  
"Her boyfriend r-raped me. She had seen him sneak into my room the night before and she kicked me to the curb the next morning.  
When I stood up, Victoria grabbed my arm, "What are you doing?"  
I honestly couldn't answer her question, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so overcome with my rage at her mother.  
She got up, too. "Let's get out of here."  
I nodded.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Once we got to our apartment, I asked her the one question that had been on my mind, "Is that why you were on the street the day we met? Because she threw you out?"  
She nodded, tears beginning to form in her gorgeous eyes.  
"Oh, sweetheart," I pulled her into my arms and slowly rocked her.  
"I was so scared, I didn't know where or whom I would be getting my next meal from."  
I kissed her forehead, "Tell me everything and start from the beginning…"


	5. Regrets

"Do you regret, Victoria," I asked my wife ruefully. Not being able to keep it bottled up any longer.  
"Regret, what, Conrad," she replied sharply, clearly irritated with my lack of articulation.  
"The late Mr. David Clarke," I said saying his name as I always did, "Do you ever regret your role in his downfall?"  
"Oh, Conrad," she said softly, clearly deep in thought.  
"Well, Victoria," my patience with her had long run out.  
I began to walk out of her room, fed up and secretly not wanting to hear her obvious answer.  
"No," it was so soft I could barely hear it, but it was definitely a no.  
I turned around to face her, dumbfounded, "No?"  
She looked extremely guilty, but still nonetheless repeated herself, "No, Conrad. I did it for… you."  
"Me," I scoffed, "You did it to save your se-"  
She swiftly interrupted me, "Conrad. I did it for us. Everything that we had ever built together was in danger. This house, our social standing," she took a deep breath, "Daniel. I couldn't let that happen."  
When I heard her very, quietly sob I left. Not being able to stand the thought of me causing her any more pain… or worse forcing her to relive it.


	6. Hardest of Hearts

A/n: Okay so, this is my silly little one shot that turned into this adorable little series of drabbles.

Hardest of Hearts

Victoria Grayson studied her reflection in the mirror. She gently ran her hand over her face, studying every infuriating imperfection. She could feel every crease, every wrinkle, living proof that even the Great Victoria Grayson wasn't perfect.

Running her hand down her body, she stopped at her heart. She could feel it beating. She knew that there was love in her body, but it was trapped, frozen deep in her core.

She could feel her heart swell the second he walked into the room. Schooling her features, she rose from her seat.

"What do you want, Conrad?" she asked, bothered.

He merely stared at her, ignoring the question.

Victoria wondered what was wrong with him.

Their relationship wasn't the best, but after their near death experience they were… _closer._

Conrad reached out, tenderly touching her face.

She pulled back, feeling bruised, marked by his touch.

"Conrad!" she yelled.

"Why, Victoria?" he asked, straightforwardly.

"Why what? Articulate, Conrad, use your words," she snapped, confused.

"Why do you push everyone away? Why are you trapping love in your body? Why won't you let me in?" he asked.

Victoria walked to her nightstand, pouring herself a glass of red wine.

Conrad took a seat on her bed.

They hadn't so much as shared a meal, let alone a bed in god knows how long.

Conrad knew Victoria was weary.

He was tired of fighting for her affection. He honestly did love her, regardless of popular belief. The guilt was starting to eat away at his very core. Knowing that he pushed his wife away so much, that she had to look for affection in another.

"Since when did you start caring for me?" she asked coldly.

Conrad chuckled.

"Darling, I've always cared for you. The question is, when did you stop?" Conrad responded ruefully.

Victoria took a sip of her wine.

Her normally expressive face, was blank.

"I never _stopped_," she whispered.

"You wouldn't understand," she spoke, more to herself than to Conrad.

"What went wrong?" Conrad asked, pulling Victoria down beside him.

"Well, for one, your job was more important than my feelings," Victoria supplied.

Conrad turned to face her.

He sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"Victoria…" Conrad started, unable to finish his sentence.

"After Daniel was born, you completely pushed me away. Your main focus at the time was pleasing your father, and _the initiative."_

The gears in his head began turning.

"I never meant to push you away, I just wanted to provide for my family," Conrad apologized.

"So, that's what caused you turn to David Clarke."

Victoria nodded, tears beginning to form at the very mention of his name.

"He gave me everything, Conrad. He was there because you weren't."

Victoria's walls finally broke down. Tears freely began to flow, leaving her exposed.

Conrad kissed the top of her head, rocking her slowly.

It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria, I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered into her hair.

She looked into his eyes, and could tell he was sincere.

They sat there, waiting. Waiting for the other to speak, to change everything.

Conrad leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against hers.

Victoria's eyes grew wide.

Was he kissing her?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Victoria moaned softly, as he began kissing down her neckline.

"Conrad," she sighed, running her hands through his hair.

Conrad began running his hands over her body. Eager to rediscover everything that made her tick.

He grabbed her waist, as he sucked on the hollow of her throat.

Victoria began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to distract herself.

She pushed him onto the bed, regaining control.

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Actually, I think this is just what we need," Conrad responded, smiling brightly.

RxR please!


	7. The picture and 313 words

It had been a long, grueling morning and he wanted nothing more than to call up his beautiful wife and invite her out for lunch.  
He sighed, not sure whether or not it was the best idea.  
That's when the picture on his desk made the decision for him.  
The picture was sort of like their marriage.  
On the surface it was a great picture. Victoria was smiling and she had her hand on his shoulder.  
But there was everything wrong with it. Victoria was wearing her fake smile, not her genuine smile. Her hand should have been around his arm… or at least holding his, but instead she had coldly placed it on his shoulder.  
The thing was: he loved that picture. It was so them, so her, that he couldn't help, but love it.  
A different picture used to adorn his desk. It had been a close-up of her on their wedding day. Her hair had been up, but a few loose curls were framing her face. She was smiling brightly, her genuine smile, the one that reached her eyes.  
But he couldn't bear to see that picture anymore. It had embodied everything that the old Victoria was, the one he had destroyed.  
Just like he couldn't stand to even ask his wife out for lunch. It was something the old Victoria would have loved to do, she would have smiled broadly at him and listened patiently as he told her how awful that day had been. Then, he would make some cheesy remark about how she had made everything better and he would have really meant it.  
But old Victoria was somewhere buried deep inside her, somewhere she never visited, at least not in front of him.  
So, now he had the pleasure of being married to the new Victoria. The one he had created.


	8. Small Bump

A/n: Alas, this is the last ounce of brilliance Cass managed to come up with. So, enjoy, and go follow us on tumblr :)

"Victoria…" I started, unsure of how to go on with asking my question, "Are you okay?"  
She looked up at me from her novel, "What?"  
"Well, it's just that you've been throwing up a lot lately and you've gained a good deal of weight. You eat everything in sight. I was wondering…"  
She interrupted me, "Yes, Conrad, yes."  
"So, you're pregnant?"  
She bit her lip nervously, "Yes, I hope that's alright. I know that we talked about waiting, but sometimes the things just happen…"  
I interrupted her rambling by picking her up and twirling her, ecstatic.  
"So… we're having a baby?"  
She smiled up at me, "We're going to be parents, Conrad."


	9. Determined

Victoria Grayson set her jaw, determined to perform this simple task.  
"Vicky,darling, why won't you let me help you," Conrad asked, concern evident in his tone.  
"Conrad, sweetheart, shut up."  
Conrad rubbed his forehead.  
Victoria was now seven months pregnant, her recent lack of mobility was starting to anger her.  
She tilted her head, biting her bottom lip.  
"Victoria, . ," Conrad all but pleaded with his wife.  
She shook her head, swatting his hand away.  
Conrad cast his eyes heavenward.  
She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. Although she was trying to be civil about the whole situation.  
His first wife threatened to castrate him, any time he came near her.  
"Almost got it," Victoria exclaimed.  
Conrad couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression. She looked adorable.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, not bothering to look up.  
"Nothing, you just look cute."  
Conrad regretted his choice of words immediately.  
"CUTE?" she repeated, anger flashing in her brown eyes.  
"Er-um…" Conrad stumbled over his words.  
"Learn to take a joke, Connie,"Victoria teased, throwing in his nickname.  
Conrad rolled his eyes.  
"Are you done yet?"  
"Actually I am. This is the last time I'll be able to tie my own shoes."  
Conrad laughed, pulling her into a kiss.  
Victoria smiled widely.  
"Ah, the joys of pregnancy."


	10. Questions

"Did you ever love me?"Conrad asked out of the blue.  
They had been having a nice day, no fights or arguments. The duo was lounging casually on the couch in the sitting room. They were both more than a little intoxicated, but coherent enough for conversation.  
Victoria blinked, staring at him.  
"Conrad, please not now," she pleaded, attempting to avoid answering him.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I'll make the question simpler."  
"Victoria Grayson, do you love me?" He asked, his blue eyes boring into hers.  
Victoria looked away, her eyes would betray her.  
"It isn't that simple Conrad," she all but yelled.  
"We can't just destroy each other and then decide that we're in love again!"  
"We do it every day,making each other's lives he'll until finally I need an answer."  
Victoria bit her lip, she would never have an answer for him. So instead she grabbed his collar and pulled him into an intoxicating kiss.  
She pulled away slowly, lips burning,bruised.  
"Does that answer your question?"


	11. Marvin's room

Conrad stood in his office stunned. Victoria had just stomped out of his office, taking her negative energy with her.  
He was debating whether he should follow her, she seemed irritated.  
To be honest, he couldn't blame her; he was in the wrong for sleeping with Ashley. He was surprised she hadn't thrown him out of the house, again.  
Conrad ran a hand through his hair. Frustrated beyond what should be humanly possible.  
Before he knew it, he found himself knocking on Victoria's door. When he received no reply, he just walked in.  
He found her sitting at her vanity. She was re-applying that sinful shade of red lipstick that made completing a coherent thought impossible.  
He watched as she slowly ran the lipstick over her bottom lip.  
Conrad waited patiently until she acknowledged his presence.  
"Conrad, what do you need?" she asked,turning around in her chair.  
"We need to talk about our current situation," he replied, eyes fixated on her lips.  
Victoria rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.  
"Well, the fact is you slept with your son's now ex-girlfriend," she replied tersely, lip curling in disgust at the mention of Ashley Davenport.  
"Honestly, Conrad," she admonished, her sultry voice dropping an octave.  
She rose gracefully from her took two steps back, cornered into the wall.  
"You can do so much better."  
Conrad completely zoned out of the conversation, as Victoria's lips met his own in a heated kiss.


	12. Save Me

A/n: To quote Adele "This is the end." Enjoy based on the song Give Unto Me by Evanescence

Conrad's head turned sharply at the clicking of heels. Victoria gracefully descended the steps, looking very much like Cinderella.  
Truthfully, Conrad had always thought of his wife as the well known Disney Princess.  
Victoria's hair was pinned up in a bun, pushed back by a silver headband, soft curls framing the sides of her face. She wore a gray convertible infinity dress, sparkling silver shoes encased her feet.  
She walked towards him, smiling. Her pearly white teeth glistening in the starlight.  
Conrad smiled softly, as he took her left hand. The glittering bands symbolizing their eternal love shone breathed in her scent, roses and some exotic spice, that drove his senses mad. He took her shawl, wrapping it around her bare shoulders.  
She handed him the orange necklace he bought her two years ago.  
Bringing it around her neck he snapped the clasp.  
"Conrad," Victoria's voice broke him from his daze.  
He grabbed her shoulders lightly, after he fastened her new necklace.  
"I want to make this right," he spoke, his voice solemn but soft.  
"Well, you should have thought about that before you slept with my best friend," Victoria quipped, her venomous words eating away at his heart.  
He followed her silently to the staircase, watching as just like Cinderella, she ran from love.  
He remembered her words from years ago.  
"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale," she drawled, her Hamptons accent not yet fully developed.  
"You're not my princess, but you will always be my queen," he had replied, quite cheekily he thought to himself.  
Now as he watched her sit upon her throne, he couldn't help but sigh. Victoria was fiddling with her necklace, a habit she had developed when she was deep in thought.  
He wondered if she ever thought of the past. Of the life they once lived. A passionate undying unbreakable love, that they themselves had allowed to fester and rot. Without proper care the heart becomes desperate, searching for the affection it yearns.  
He had let it fade. She had watched it die.  
The flames had burned out, smoke clouding their judgement.  
She was cold, empty, hollow. Surviving with only broken pieces of a barely beating heart. He wanted to save her, to heal her. All he wanted from Victoria, was her hurting. He would endure her suffering. All she had to do was lift up her burdens, and let him in.  
'I'll save you,' he told himself.  
I'll save you.


End file.
